36 Hours
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: 36 hours in the life of the most powerful couple in WWE.


It was Saturday night again and Stephanie was sat at home all alone. Saturday was the night which you spent with lovers or out clubbing with friends but Stephanie was sat at home all on her own watching some programme, she didn't even know what it was, and her mind started wandering back to the previous week:

It was early Wednesday morning when Stephanie and Paul arrived at his house in New Hampshire, as soon as they were in the door they dumped their things at the bottom of the stairs promising to sort it out in the morning when they'd had some sleep and were wide awake.

It was 9am by the time they woke up, Paul was first up watching his beautiful wife sleep when she slowly opened her eyes, "morning Steph." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Stephanie looked up at her husband and smiled, "hey."

Paul was stroking Stephanie's face when he said, "are you sure this is okay?"

Stephanie looked at him quizzically, "you don't see me complaining do you?"

He shook his head and stopped what he was doing and sat up in bed, "no, I mean this."

She was confused so she sat up in bed next to him, "explain yourself."

He sighed, "are you sure you can afford to take the time off with the draft lottery thing next week?"

Stephanie ran a hand through her hair then over his chest, "I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure and Dad wasn't sure that they could manage without me. Anyway we deserve this time off together, I've hardly seen you lately with the run up to Wrestlemania and everything and I wanted us to do this."

Paul pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry for not being there for you lately, Wrestlemania seemed to take over everything and I've sucked as your Husband."

"No you haven't, work has just taken over and I understand, now shush and just hold me."

They just lay there in each others arms for what seemed like forever.

The memories were all so vivid for her, the frolicking in the shower together, the family gatherings where they were just Stephanie and Paul no strings attached, the early nights and late mornings, the dinners, the fun they had out in the garden chasing each other round and playing rough and tumble and then kissing each other better where they had been hurt, she laughed to herself as she remembered the fun they'd had in the garden:

It was early afternoon and Stephanie and Paul had gone out into the garden to bask in the glorious late winter sunshine, they were both stood by the pond watching the sun reflect off the water when suddenly she bent down to the water and flicked some water up at him who just looked down at her in disbelief so she did it again and a flash of rage passed through his eyes which made Stephanie scarper off into the garden and Paul started chasing her.

She was running through the garden laughing whilst he was chasing her, so far she'd managed to evade him but eventually she got a stitch and had to stop and Paul caught up to her and picked her up and gently slammed her to the ground where they started wrestling and rolling around on the ground causing various bumps and bruises to appear on their bodies. Once they had finished playing around they kissed each others sore spots better.

Stephanie was smiling remembering all the good time they had had last week, it was taking her mind off him not being there when suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing, she glanced up at the clock to see that it was just gone eleven and she wondered who was calling at this hour, "hello Stephanie McMahon – Levesque speaking"

The voice on the other end whispered, "hello baby, how are you?"

She smiled and whispered back, "Paul, I'm good thanks, it's so good to hear your voice, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I miss you though"

Shee sighed, "I miss you two. Why are we whispering?"

He chuckled slightly, "I'm still at the arena, I'm waiting for Dave [Batista] to come so we can leave so I thought I would ring you now so you could go to sleep early."

"I'm glad you called as I'm missing you badly. How did the show go tonight?"

"Yeah it was alright, I think the match went okay."

"Good, I'm glad it went well."

Paul sighed, "I've got to go Steph as Dave is coming, I'll see you Monday?"

She sighed, "yeah, only 36 hours to go and we'll be together again"

"Yeah, if I keep telling myself that it won't seem so bad I guess. Anyway you should go to bed and I'll see you in 36 hours, I love you."

"I love you too Paul, take care of yourself and sleep well."

"I'll sleep well when I'm back with you, until then I'll just sleep. Goodnight Steph."

"Night Paul and say goodnight to Dave for me too."

"Will do, bye."

Once they had both hung up Stephanie shut the TV off and plodded up to bed changing into one of Paul's old t-shirts which had his familiar smell to it and climbed into bed quietly saying to herself, "only 36 hours and we'll be together again." She lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about being with him again.


End file.
